The New Hunter
by Guby-san
Summary: The Central Hunters Association sends a famous hunter to Japan and Zero is her partner. What would happen to them? Will they develop feelings? "Whitey, took you long enough..." she smirked. R&R ZeroxOC
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino… If it really had belonged to me I would have made serious changes -smirks- but awe what I didn't think about it first.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. The translation for the start can be found in the bottom of the fic. R&R

* * *

><p>" <em>Ils <em>_ont décidé __de __vous __envoyer __au Japon__." (x)_

"_Je vais __aller__. __ll __n'y a pas __d'autre choix__" She raised and left the room. _

'_This was definitely going to be interesting...' she thought._

* * *

><p>Cross Academy was one of the most famous schools in the area, especially for being divided in the Night Class and Day Class. Not so long ago certain catastrophe had destroyed the night class dorm and with them all the students who used to study there disappeared. No one knew what exactly happened except for the people who decided not to erase their memories and those who already knew from the very beginning. Memories, that had to do with vampires.<p>

Inside one of the rooms at the academic facility, there were two people talking with each other: a male that looked passed his forties was talking to another with a parch in his right eye.

"I never thought that they would send someone from France here, Kain."

"Well, I have to say that I am surprised myself. According to this letter they sent us yesterday, the person is coming sometime today; I was really surprised I have to say, I never thought the centrals would send someone to work here for a couple of months or a year." He finished his statement with a long sigh. To the chairman this kind of issue was definitely beyond him. Even though he was the chief in the Vampire Hunter Society in Japan there was someone who held a higher status than him and his decision was final, period.

"Yagari, go with someone to pick the person from the airport, sadly …" he went through the whole letter one last time "… there is no information about this person physical appearance nor I can find the name…. After all we are going though I can't believe I have a new stress in my head." He said and sighed for like the tenth time that day.

"Can't be helped..." he excused himself and left the room, later, he took out his cellphone dialing one number he knew too well. "Zero .. I need you to come with me…"

* * *

><p>"What am I doing here? Yagari-sensei you know that I have better business concerning certain monsters than being here…" the male with the handsome looks said rather annoyed.<p>

"You know that the chief told you that we are clean for now." He said taking a cigarette out of one box and later lighting it up.

"Sensei, you know the airport doesn't allow people smoking, don't you?" he passed his hand through his silver locks with his usual annoyed look.

Yagari smirked and then he looked back at his pupil. "Ha… That's what I brought you here, kiddo." He headed to the door so he could exit the airport.

"You son o-" when he almost finished his curse sentence he looked everywhere noticing that he had caught the people's attention. He felt mad; he could have guessed that much when his teacher called him to go to the airport with him. Still he wondered who that person he was waiting looked like or at least why was this person so important that a cold, antisocial person like Yagari was waiting for. It only lead him to think that It was pure, mere business.

He knew that he still had to wait for this person so he headed to one empty chair and sat. There was no other _choice. _He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He was deathly annoyed by all the families that were ridiculously loud after meeting their family members or whatever they were. thats was all hypocrisy. It made him remember certain old person that forced him to call him dad and a girl who was like his sister and that now he hated more than anyone else. He sighed and raised from the chair without noticing he had left his wallet in the chair. When he was walking away he was interrupted by a girl.

"You! Whitey!" she called him.

He turned around ready to tell the girl not to call him that way. Deciding not to make a ruckus he just turned around with his what-the hell look that had been automatically his default face.

"You let your wallet in your chair…" she threw the wallet to him.

The girl had a slightly foreign accent but overall his Japanese was really good. She was a Brunnette. She had blue big eyes and she was thin and tall. She was really pretty. She looked like she was younger or the same age as him.

"Thanks…" he said monotonously.

"No problem!" She smiled and walked away. _'So it was him, the vampire and hunter…' _

Zero was surprised when he looked at that girl, something deep inside told him that it would not be the last time he would see her. He sighed and left the airport. Stupid sensei knew he hated that place as much as the shopping mall. Yagari knew him so well so he should expect that the guy with the silver locks would leave when his patience was over. Meeting that girl was the last straw. No one called him whitey. He would as well give a call to Yagari telling him that next time he should pick someone else, maybe he should call him now telling him that he didn't even knew how this person looked like and that he has wasted three hours doing nothing. But since dear Zero was not the one to call he decided that he would just leave and face the consequences later…

He returned to the Vampire Hunter office ready to burn some anger, by now there should been at least two vampires to be chased and killed, if he was lucky enough, four. He talked to the assistant inside the office and he gave him one vampire to kill. Of course, after all the things that happened to him he knew I was not his lucky day, because when he turned back to leave he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"I guessed that much, slacking and leaving someone in the airport is something you would most likely do." He said putting a cigarette in his mouth and taking the assignment out of the younger's hand. "This is your punishment." Yagari smirked.

"Are you messing with ME? You were the one that left me alone with all that people going crazy, loud and annoying over a meeting, then you didn't even tell me if this person was a girl or a boy, an adult or a grandpa... This is your entire FAULT!"

"Let me tell you something, kiddo. That person is the one who have to find us since I myself don't even know how he or she looks like. " He finished his cigarette and lighted another one. "We have to go, this is an important matter and since you are in fault and you won't go vampire killing tonight, you might as well kill some time going with me." He chuckled at his pupil's annoyed look.

They both went back to the airport, one with the coldest face in the world, the other one smoking cigarettes one after another.

"We are here…" the hunter said.

They parked the car and started walking around the airport trying to find the person. Then Zero noticed a girl against the wall, a very familiar girl. He heard her sigh and then she looked back at him. Suddenly, the girl started walking towards them and said:

"Whitey, took you long enough..." she smirked.

* * *

><p>Author Note: And that was it for the first chapter, honestly I had to go read the VK Manga once more so I could fit the new character. Playing with whitey is going to be so fun!<p>

**Anyways I need some help from the readers, as you might have noticed I haven't called the mysterious character by her name and that is because I have no idea for the name or the last name so ….**

**HOW SHOULD I CALL HER? Leave a Review **

By the way the French par at the beginning means:

"_They decided to send you to Japan" _

"_I'll go. There is no other choice"_


	2. The Name

Second chapter is up!

Sorry for taking to long in updating… truth is I had the second chapter for a while now but just couldn't find the time for editing and school also I had this issue with internet but all better now.

Anyways skipping the formalities: I don't own Vampire Knight blah blah …

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Name.<p>

"Whitey, took you long enough …" she smirked.

Of course it was not Zero's day. He knew it. Everything that happened up to that moment was the proof that tomorrow and the day after that wouldn't be Zero's day either. He was growing a new power called intuition; after all he had been right that he would see that girl again. How he hated his life. He knew that calling him whitey would not be the only way she would get in his nerves in the future.

'_Damn_' he thought.

The girl was about to start laughing when he looked at the guy's expression, he was so easy to tease and so cute when he got mad. For her, starting from that moment, Zero was her new toy. She looked at the man next to whitey. She smiled at him. Yagari did something that was close to a smile and he introduced himself.

"I am Yagari, vice-president of the Hunter Association" he lowered his head as if he was making a bow.

"A pleasure, I have heard a lot of things concerning you." she said.

"I bet it's nothing good…" he answered back while they grabbed her luggage and walked to the parking lot.

She laughed. "Well, if they talked about your attitude then I can tell you they were not good things but, as a hunter, from what I heard, you are quite impressive." she said.

"I am flattered." He said putting another cigarette in his mouth.

Yagari didn't admit that he was actually getting entertained by the way she treated his pupil and the way he reacted. It has been quite a long time since he actually looked that annoyed so he decided to play with him at the lady's side.

"You, kiddo, got at the back with the lady." he smirked.

"Hu-h? Why wou-?" he was cut by the sensei's deathly stare.

He sighed and with no further complains he did as instructed. Yagari started the car towards the Association; he knew that it was going to be fun.

"You, know whitey… You don't have to be a genius to know that you are pissed when I call you that way, so, I prepared a bunch of nicknames for you." She smirked at him.

"You did? I can't wait to hear them …." His face showed the sarcasm and annoyance that he had recently built that day. He answered looking at the window without even paying attention to her.

"Ok, How about Albino-san?" she looked at him "It would certainly suit you." she said equally as sarcastic as the sentence he said.

Zero abruptly looked at her.

"No…"

"I see. How about Blanche-san or Blanca-san?" she giggled.

"I might look that I don't pay too much attention at language arts but even I know that it is meant for a girl… so … NO." he said.

"How about Shiro-kun?"

"NO." he was about to burst in anger.

"How abo-" he put his hand in her mouth, Yagari was so enjoying this.

"How about calling me by my name?" He said with a tone that didn't suit his mood.

She grabbed the hand that he putted in her mouth and smile at him.

"Well… that would be my first choice but as you can see I don't know your name." she said while looking at his eyes.

"Zero, my name is Zero." he said turning his back to her.

"No suffixes?" She asked.

"Zero is fine." He finished.

She smiled at him, he was sure a cold guy with a horrible personality but he was no doubt, pretty gentle at heart and so fun to tease.

After the entire scene the rest of the ride was quiet except for the sounds of the lighter whenever Yagari decided to smoke. When they arrived to their destination, they all walk toward the chief room our dear Kain Cross. The two males excused themselves and let the girl and Kain have their business talk.

"You are sure nothing like I expected" he said nonchalantly.

As she sat down in a chair she said "Sorry to disappoint you..."

"No, not at all I thought that you were a hunter with thirst of vampires, very powerful, dangerous and a professional, of course that is my guess since you are sent from the Heads."

"Well surely I don't look like that at all but my advice is you shouldn't underestimate me." she chuckled

"Anyways, What is your name?"

"How rude, of me" she chuckled again "My name is Gabriel Le Garnec" she answered.

Kain cross felt how a drop of sweat traveled threw? His face, he also felt how all of sudden his heart pressure was getting lower and how his face stopped showing color.

"Gabriel? Your name is... Gabriel? Aren't you supposed to be...? "

She laughed, she was not waiting to see such expression, she really didn't but realized that she had to explain the headmaster and chief hunter all the information that the heads didn't bother to explain.

"Yes my name is Gabriel and of course that's why that a lot of hunters confuse me of being a boy. Still I am the best hunter there and also the contender of the Head Hunter Association." She said.

"Well sure I am surprised, I never thought that such a cute girl could be the best hunter in the association" he said rather playfully.

She laughed at smiled at the old man that behaved like a father figure.

While she was having the formal talk with Kain Cross a certain handsome guy was begging Yagari to give back the vampire killing assignment.

"Give it "he said

"No, children like you should be sleeping, not going out hunting" another cigarette.

"Geez, you old man, if I don't kill you a lung cancer will l" he said giving up.

* * *

><p>"I see…" he sighed.<p>

"Well, Headmaster, that's pretty much all I know so there you go." She said.

"Why are you telling me? Isn't it top secret?" he questioned.

"It is, but nobody told me I couldn't tell you." She chuckled; Gabriel stood up and headed to the door.

"Headmaster, you can call white… umm… I mean Zero to show me around" she smirked.

She left the room.

"You guys became friends quickly." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Well I guess that's it for chapter 2, there was more but I am going to leave it for next chapter.<p>

Thank you very much to my reviewers:

**ThereNBack: **Thank for the comment, actually you really saved me you see, when I wrote the summary I didn't check it, so when I received your comment I was like "Oh Crap it is true!" So thanks again. About the girl's name thanks for the suggestions, picking boys name that would fit with a girl, shows part of her personality. Sorry I didn't actually replied before but for some reason the link they sent to me wasn't working .

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: **Thanks I hope you liked the new chapter .


	3. The Partner

Author's Note: This month has been hectic but I finished chapter 3. I think that I will update this FF twice a month as it seems my chapters are not long and I have to make up for that :] Usually my chapters are once a month.

Do excuse me for bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, If I did, trust me, I would have killed Yuki (I am sorry for Yuki fans) and I would have made Shiki and the rest of the Night Class have more time and act more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The new partner.<p>

"Please old man..." he begged "Those blood suckers are messing with the food chain by living in this world. We ought to eliminate them." he finished.

"Listen to me kiddo, you caused me enough problems today, consider this your payment." He looked at him. "You won't go vampire killing tonight, because I said so, got it?" he searched for his cigarettes.

Yagari was a magnificent expert in killing vampires, being the best among all the hunters for the reason that with just one bullet he could get the job done. His sensei, and old man with a Kansai accent and a cowboy hat, taught him everything he knew, from his straightforward and tough personality to his addiction for nicotine. He tried to quit smoking but apparently it was his weak point. He was mad, he needed a cigarette and to be honest the only reason why he didn't have his supply was because of Zero whom by not picking the girl in his first arrival to the airport, made him waste his time.

"You won't get any assignment for a while, you hear me kiddo?" he said.

As Yagari kept blaming his pupil, Gabriel and Kain exited the room where the previous talk took place. They were going towards the lavender eyed boy and the sensei with the cowboy hat.

"Yagari-san" she called him and gave him a box with a kid's wrapping. "The heads sent you that." she added.

He eliminated the wrapping and for the first time in centuries, he smiled.

"Cigars..." he pronounced.

She nodded.

"Yagari-san you know, Europeans smoke like fireplaces" she laughed. "Cigars are expensive but easy to get. The heads hoped you would like it especially since they are Cubans cigars. Personally I don't think they are that good."

"You have tried them?" asked the chairman who was listening from behind.

"Yes I had, but smoking is not my thing." She answered "Anyways Yagari-san… I have something to ask... Could I take the hunter assignment?"

He lighted up his first cigar, a smile was adorning his face. "Sure, here you go." He gave her the papers. "Have fun." he gave a glanced to zero that was angry but said nothing.

She smiled scanning the papers.

'Interesting assignment' Gabriel thought.

"Wait a second" the chairman started, stopping the two teenagers who had already started walking towards the main entrance. "I talked to Kaito not long ago, He reminded me that Zero was the only one without a partner, so I considered that while you stay here it would be a great idea if you go together, I want zero to show you around."

'Partner? Stupid Kaito.'

He said nothing and he just kept walking towards the main entrance.

"I go from a hunter to a baby-sitter, such luck" he frowned.

"You shouldn't be that mad" she said "you'll get that pretty face or yours ruined in a few years" she smirked.

"As if..." he said.

She threw something at him. Zero was a very strong hunter, one of the best. His abilities taught by his sensei, the horrible fate he had as a twin and being a vampire, had all created a man with such caliber, with such potential. As soon as he felt whatever was in the air, he just caught it.  
>It was the assignment.<p>

"Why did -" he started.

"Listen, I just came from a 14 hour flight and I know that the only reason you didn't hunt Alistair today, and I refer to the guy you are about to kill, was because of me, don't worry I'll tell no one about it" she smiled. "I'm going with you in case you need back up" she face him thumbs up. "But please erase that annoying face of yours, I bet that after you finish high school your side work would be a model in Calvin Klein's company and you just have to keep your handsome body and face untouched." she added sarcastically.

"…You know you are cute, but you would be some much better if you just keep your mouth shut…" he said nothing but he looked at her with kinder eyes which from zero were a huge deal.

"Thank you!" she winked.

He rolled his eyes. 'It wasn't a compliment.' He thought and sighed.

As they left Cross academic and headed to the main streets, there was no human presence in the streets. The atmosphere was unpleasantly cold, a few lamps in the streets were on the others were off. There were no stars in the dark sky, instead it was a full of red clouds that made it seems as the skies were blood painted. It was going to rain.

They kept walking for a couple more minutes reaching the place where the vampire had been last seen.

"Aren't you going to read the assignment first before going into hunt mode?" she looked at him.

"I did..."

"You barely did!"

"I did read the most important thing, physical appearance. I couldn't care less about his background, what he did or what he can do." he said giving her back at her.

Then, it started raining.

Zero was paying attention to his surroundings.

Rain, footsteps, breathing.

'Found you' he smirked.

"It stinks like vampire, go ahead. I'll wait" she said taking cover from the rain and sitting in the floor.

"I was already heading there." he started running towards the place he had heard the vampire.

He was already gone. Gabriel stood up from her place.

"You stop hiding like a stalker; unlike my partner my thirst for vampires does not block my senses."

From the dark alley a dark silhouette started walking towards her. Level E vampire already deformed by the inevitable transformation.

"Smart, how did you know, sweetie?" his eyes shine in a crimson color; he jumped with an attempt to catch the girl.

"Profile." She dodged. "Ability to duplicate, nice ability. That idiot of my partner would never read it." she reached for gun.

"Let me catch you, you smell nice, your blood must be sweet." he said duplicating.

"So…" she started and continued "because of not following the laws for vampires to coexist with human beings, made by the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association, blah blah, I am going to get rid of you." she reached for her gun and pulled the trigger to one of the bodies.

* * *

><p>As soon as he heard the sound of a gun, the vampire Zero was fighting became dust. Surprised, he started running towards the place he left the girl. What he found was a very impressive sight.<p>

He saw her putting bullets to her gun, serene face as if nothing had happened.

"Huh? What the heck happened?" he said lavender meeting blue.

"I told you to read the assignment but you didn't, the work is done. I am wet and I need a bed"

"Then leave. Oh! Of course you don't know the way…" He sighed, a smirk reaching his face.

"What if I don't know how to get there!" she growled. "Would you be kind enough to show me the way?" she said with a sarcastic voice and an annoyed look.

"Can't be helped…." He finished with a sneeze.

Sneeze.

Sneeze.

"Oh my, you got sick, Karma does exist." She teased. "I guess you won't go vampire hunting tomorrow, Whitey."

"Shut up." He sneezed again.

"We can ask the chairman to take care of you tomorrow." She was really enjoying it.

"Don't worry." Said a familiar voice. "His condition is due to a severe thirst of vampire killing being unfulfilled."

* * *

><p>Done :] That is it, I am sorry if I had grammar mistakes, and I think I had quite a lot, one day when I have free time, I will re-check all my chapters.<p>

Also, thanks for those who are reading the fanfic, added the story to your favorites or/and story alert. There is a huge possibility the next chapter is going to be long enough to fill your expectations.

**ThereNBack: You consider this FanFic addictive? God, You Just Made My Day! **

**Thanks for always telling me what you think.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Thanks, hope you liked the new chapter.**

Last But Not Least, _**Review  
><strong>_


	4. The Night Class

Author's Note: Made it, well I had the chapter ready 5 days ago but, I was being lazy and didn't want to edit at all, Sorry. But it's done now!

Do excuse me for bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, If I did, trust me, I would have murdered Yuki for having both Zero and Kaname.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The New Night Class.<p>

"Don't worry." said a familiar voice. "His condition is due to a severe thirst of vampire killing being unfulfilled."

"Oh, Come on! What are you doing here?" said the boy with the silver locks.

"Kaito!" Gabrielle rushed to hug him. "When was the last time I saw you? You never came to visit us after you received that call."

"It was 1 year ago. Well, I wanted to go to France but back then Kaien called me that he got a job for me at his school, since then I am busy." He laughed.

Zero looked at them for a while lost in the conversation with his what-the-hell look. They knew each other.

_'Oh, so that is why they both like to bother me, Damn you both.'_ He thought.

"The old man misses you. He said that if I happened to find you, I should drag your ass back to France." She said happily.

Kaito laughed, it was nice to see Gabrielle after working with her for 4 years. He remembered when He traveled to France after he finished his hunter studies with Yagari, but it was not time to be talking about what happened after his departure.

"Anyways, I came here to drive you to an upcoming Hunter's meeting." He sighed.

"What?" The minors said in unison.

"Come on, We have to hurry." He said leading them to the car.

"What the heck… This country is so weird. It is almost 12 am and they are calling us for a meeting, at this hour we might as well be mistaken as vampires." She said to herself. "I am tired!"

"Stop, Complaining." Zero said getting in the car. "This must be really important, right ?"

Kaito sighed and started the car. "You can't believe how important it is, and I know both of you won't like the idea." He turned right. "Honestly, I don't like the idea myself, but there is nothing we can do about it. Kaien is really têtu."

Gabrielle and Kaito both laughed. He didn't like to be in conversations, but he didn't like it when he didn't understand what was being said. Gabrielle noticed that.

"Whitey, têtu means stubborn." she laughed.

"Whatever…" he said pouting and turning his face towards the window.

When they reached the place, Zero was surprised that it was not the Association, instead, it was the Vampire Council Chamber.

The outside had a dark atmosphere, it was big and lamps with reddish colors garnished the place as the only source of light. Kaien and a vampire waited for them. The vampire escorted them to the main hall. The main hall was better than outside. It was big, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, velvet curtains adorning the big windows; it was all a master piece that would be typical in the Victorian age.

"They have a great sense of fashion or they hired a good interior designer." She whispered so no one else but the ones next to her could hear.

"Agree..." Kaito and Zero said.

Kaien got closed to them and said:

"I know that none of you like vampires as I can feel you all want to go back to the Association, please do not say things recklessly and do not make a ruckus." He emphasized the last word.

The three of them sighed and sat as far as they could from the vampire crowd.

….And so the meeting started.

"So what are we doing here with the hunters?" a vampire screamed.

"There is no need to be their allies." Another said.

The hunters kept quiet, as they were not as cubbish as the aristocrat vampires.

This kind of comments lasted fifteen minutes, until the head of the vampire council ordered them to shut up.

There was a minute of silence and then they started to explain the why of the reunion.

"As you might see, it seems that the Kuran daughter has some kind of proposal to give us, and she insisted in having both of the organizations here to listen."

When hearing the Kuran last name there were mixed reactions in the 3 hunters that were sitting at the back.

'_So the pureblood family that is causing problems worldwide?_' Gabrielle sighed.

'_That blood sucker, she dares to call us here!_' Kaito frowned.

'…_.Damn'_ Zero thought.

A young girl with large brown eyes, pale skin and a long light brown hair stood up. All the vampires bowed to her, and so she began to speak. Gabrielle heard some vampires whispering her name _"Yuki-sama."_

"I want to restart the night class. I want to protect the agreement between the association and my brother, but there is a limit to what I can do by myself, so…."

"You shouldn't bother us to ask about permission, you can do as you like with the powers that purebloods have …." Gabrielle said softly with a serious and cold expression.

Everyone, vampires and hunters, looked at the hunter and then to the young vampire waiting for an answer.

Yuki stood there quiet and then she answered:

"I think the night class should be established through collaboration. I want people who will protect the agreement together with me. That way I should find comrades." She said.

"Oh.. Is that so?" she looked at her with a little mocking smile. "Very well then, if you excuse me I have no reason whatsoever to be in this reunion…" She stood up from her sit and headed to the entrance, before leaving she stopped and eyed the nobles. "Please don't take to long, I bet the decision has been made already." She stepped outside and the room was quiet for some minutes before resuming the discussion.

* * *

><p>She waited outside for Kaito and Zero, she didn't like meetings at all. Usually, when she had to go, she skipped those making valid excuses or slept through them with her eyes open.<p>

"Take a guess… what is the decision"? Yagari walked to her lighting a cigarette.

"Seriously..? What will you give me if I say what happened?" she smirked.

"A room next to whitey… How about that?" he looked at her, smirk adorning his face.

She nodded.

"The nobles didn't like the idea at all, saying that the older Kuran is causing ruckus killing the purebloods, three nobles part of the former Night class stood up for her…. Eventually all the nobles agree, whether the reason was fear or respect. The new Night Class will be opened soon." She said looking at the street.

"Nice." Yagari dialed the number of the owner of the apartment complex.

"_Hello, It is me….. is…." _Yagari continued.

Five minutes later, Yagari told her there was a room vacant for her ready to use. She nodded and yawned.

They waited the younger vampires to get out of the Vampire Council building.

"You sure like to make ruckus and then disappear, right?" said Zero with an annoyed look.

"I just said what the three of us had in mind." She laughed.

"So I am taking you to …" Kaito stopped. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Zero's apartment complex."

"THE HECK?" he screamed "This is troublesome; I am surrounded by people that gain pleasure by bothering me." Zero glared.

"It is not that, is just that you are bothered easily." She smirked

"Now that I think about it the apartment complex is close, you should go already." Kaito explained.

"What about you two?" Gabrielle asked.

"We have to go back to the Hunter Association to take care of the paper work regarding the new Night Class…" Kaito sighed "It is not like we accept the idea but you not always do what you want."

Zero frowned, the memories of the Night Class haunted him, He wanted to keep living his life the way it currently was. The creation of the Night Class meant that everything was going to be the way it used to, he wasn't very fond of the idea. He sighed.

"Ok, Let's go… I am tired and pissed …" He said to Gabrielle.

"Oui! Bye!" she waved to the older males.

They started walking towards the Apartment Complex were Zero lived; The streets were quiet, probably to quiet. Gabrielle knew that the boy with the silver locks was frustrated and mad. He was over thinking the situation regarding the Night Class. She wasn't exactly the type of girl that would keep quiet if something was making her curious, or in this case_ bothered_. She was well known for being a straightforward person, as could be proved when she interrupted the pureblood that day. It was one of her good characteristics because she would _always _speak her mind.

"Hey.. " she said. Zero kept walking not paying attention at her. "Whitey, Are you that interested in that pureblood?" she sighed.

He stopped. _'She said WHAT?' _

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"I was just kidding but it seems I hit the nail, didn't I?" she questioned.

"No such thing. I was thinking about her, but I am not interested in her." He said as they resumed their walk.

"Oh…Explain yourself."

"She was a childhood friend, that's all you have to know." He sighed. "Let's hurry, I am tired."

She nodded. _'The Night Class? Yuuki Kuran? This is really going to be interesting …'_ The hunter thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 it's over:]<p>

I had grammar mistakes; I seriously need to get better in that.

Thanks for those who are reading the fanfic, added the story to your favorites or/and story alert.

**ThereNBack: Haha! Yeah it is true last chapter was like that, I noticed it as well but it was what I needed to make this chapter. This is where the story really begins. DO excuse me for the late update, I am working on it. I hope you liked the new chapter :]**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Thanks.**

**Mion: Thanks. I am glad you like it. I don't think is that good ^^; I think I still need to work on it. Thanks again :]**

Last But Not Least, _**Review**_


End file.
